Snow's Storm
by Twelve-Days-of-Misfortune
Summary: This is the story of a young kit, who was thought to be dead. This is his journey; but will he survive? (He's not an OC)
1. Prologue:Taken

**I've got another story for you! For this one, we're going way back to the first arc of Warriors. I know, right? Such a long way back. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

"Why can't he be a warrior? There's nothing else wrong with him. He's a good, strong kit. He gets on just fine if you signal what he's got to do."  
"That's not enough. A mentor couldn't teach him to hunt or fight by signals. He couldn't hear commands in a battle, and how could he hunt if he cannot hear the sound of his own paw steps?"  
"I'll find a way. He can be a warrior."  
"Speckletail-"  
"Hush! I will teach him myself if I must."

 _-Linebreak-_

The kit screamed as the cruel talons fastened onto his back. The great wings flapped. As the hawk lifted off, she sprang upward and snagged her claws in the white kit's fur.  
For a couple of agonizing moments both cats dangled from the hawk's claws. Then the hawk released the kit with one foot and scored it's talons across Speckletail's face. The she-cat lost her grip and fell back, landing heavily on the ground. She scrambled to her paws, leaping at the hawk; but it was too late. The bird flew away, her precious kit held in it's claws. Speckletail curled on the clearing floor, trembling in shock and horror as the kit's terrified cries faded away.

 _-Linebreak-_

Two cats sat in a clearing. One, a blue-gray she-cat. The other, a black and white tom with a red tail.  
"There is no way a deaf kit could survive out there, in the mountains, alone," the tom pointed out. The she-cat sighed. "I know. But it has been two moons, and he has lived thus far. How much longer must we wait for his frail body to join us here? And what could we do?"  
The tom dipped his head. "Our options are few. We could either wait, or give him something. Something essential for the possibility of life."  
"I say we go with the latter."  
"Bluestar, you must know- this is not your decision alone. I must agree."  
"And what of Speckletail? She would do anything to let her son live."  
"And yet I am still unsure."  
Bluestar bared her teeth. "Being unsure is what got him up there," she argued. "Unsure of why there was no one else in the clearing, unsure if he should have gone with his mother."  
"I am beginning to think this is more about forgiveness from Speckletail, rather than saving him."  
"Redtail-"  
"No, it's okay. we will give it to him."  
Redtail stared at Bluestar for a moment, his eyes filled with something one could only label as regret.  
"When?"  
"Tonight. He shall not go another day without hearing."  
"Who will find him? Even with hearing, he could not survive long without help."  
Redtail paused before answering. He took a breath.  
"Those known as the Tribe of Rushing Water shall find him. They shall find Snowkit."

* * *

 **I like reviews(good or bad)...**

 **I do not own Warriors.**

 **Have nice lives!**

 **-Misfortune**


	2. Chapter 1:Lost on the Mountain

**Here's Chapter 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh, Stoneteller-"  
"Hush, Shadow. Wait a moment."

Stoneteller was watching a few to-be's tussle across the cave. Shadow turned to the guards behind him and flicked his tail. They sat down.  
The two apprentices came to a stop near Stoneteller. They both sat up and shook themselves off. Stoneteller purred in amusement. "Very good," he meowed to the smaller to-be, then turned to the other. "You're both getting better."  
"Thank you , Stoneteller," they said in unison. They padded off to find their mother.  
Stoneteller stretched and looked over at Shadow. "Now, what is it?"  
"Stoneteller, we have found a kit lying just outside the falls. He looked cold, and weak. When asked, he said he didn't know how old he was, but he knew his name and where he came from."  
"Bring him to me."

-Linebreak-

Snowkit wasn't very sure how he got there; it seemed like he'd been in that bird's grip forever. He shook his head as the sound of rushing water poured into his ears. He flattened them, still unused to the many sounds he could now hear. His mind went back to a few sunrises ago, when the bird had first dropped him.

 _"Ama!" Snowkit yowled as the bird flew away. "Ama!"_  
 _He could not hear what was happening, but the bird had begun fighting with another as soon as they'd reached the mountains. After countless days of flight and rest, it dropped Snowkit by a patch of snow. Snowkit trembled, cold and fearful. He began calling for his mother._

 _He opened his eyes only to see the first bird fall to the ground in front of him. He back up towards the snow, squeezed his eyes shut, and waited._

 _And waited._  
 _And waited._

 _When he finally opened his eyes, the second bird had flown away. Snowkit crept forward timidly and sniffed at the first one._  
 _"Ello?" he called. Suddenly he heard a loud pop! and flattened his ears as wind passed through them. He yowled in confusion, closing his mouth suddenly when he could hear his own cries. That made him want to wail even more. What was going on?_  
 _Snowkit closed his eyes, then blinked them open when he heard a voice._  
 _"Open your eyes, Snowkit," it said. He did so, and before him stood an almost transparent blue-gray she-cat, who purred._  
 _"Who're you?" Snowkit asked. the cat before him bowed her head. "I am Bluestar, former leader of Thunderclan."_  
 _"Thunderclan." Snowkit tried the name out. It felt familiar. "Do I know that? And why can I ear?"_  
 _"Starclan has chosen to give you your hearing, Snowkit," Bluestar said. Snowkit stared at her for a moment. "Come 'gain?" he said. Bluestar purred. "Starclan, where all clan cats go when they die, has chosen to give you, Snowkit, your hearing. You were deaf."_  
 _Snowkit shivered. "D-eaf... at means I could a hear?"_  
 _She looked at him as if assessing him. "We really need to work on your grammar."_  
 _Snowkit squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "What is g-ramm-ar?" he asked. Bluestar shook her head. "Forget it. "_  
 _They sat there in silence for a moment before Snowkit looked over at the bird. "Can I eat this?" he asked. Bluestar nodded. "Of course. Then, I shall show you where you will be staying."_  
 _"I has been gettin' lonely," Snowkit said. Bluestar rolled her eyes. "Have, Snowkit. You_ have _been getting lonely."_

Then she had disappeared and he was left the bird. So he ate it. As soon as he finished, she reappeared. When they got nearer to the falls, she had said, 'Starclan cannot see any farther than this. These skies are walked by another. They have allowed me to walk here for a short matter of time, and now I must leave. Just go straight until you find a wall of water. Those inside will take you in.' Snowkit had nodded, and she had disappeared, following her instructions. So now he waited.

Finally, a small group of cats walked out. The leader, he supposed, was a dark brown tabby tom who's pelt was ridden with scars. He padded to a stop by the trembling Snowkit.  
"Who are you?" he asked. Snowkit looked behind the leader to see the other cats who had found and questioned him before. He turned back to the leader.  
"I'm Snowkit," he said, still trembling. The leader nodded. "I am Teller of the Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller, as many call me. These are cave-guards Shadow that Falls Upon Rock, Talon of Swooping Eagle, and Crag Where Eagles Nest. You may come to know them as Shadow, Talon, and Crag."

Snowkit nodded. "Where do you live? I watch them go behind a fall, but nothin after." he said. Stoneteller shook his head. "These will be revealed to you all in due time. As for now-"  
He paused as a loud, yowling sound filled the mountains around them. Wide-eyed, he turned back to the others. "Sharptooth."

Shadow lunged forward and grabbed Snowkit, and they all raced inside as another howl pierced the sky. All Snowkit had seen was the setting sun, but the howls and wails had chilled his fur.

Once inside, Snowkit noticed that there was no one in sight. Stoneteller turned to face the cave guards.  
"Talon, the Tribe of Endless Hunting has given me a sign," he said. Talon turned to look at him, and Stoneteller closed his eyes.  
"They told me to choose six cats to go and fight Sharptooth. You will go."  
Talon widened his eyes. "Me? But I cannot fight _Sharptooth_!"  
Stoneteller opened his eyes and turned to Shadow. "You too."  
He turned again. "Bird! Rock! Feather! Scar! Get out here!"

Four cats emerged from a tunnel. The first was a gray-brown tabby she-cat. The next, a small brown tom with a long tail. Another was a black she-cat, and the last was a tom with russet fur and a black underbelly and paws.  
"I have chosen you six to go battle Sharptooth."  
Scar growled. "We cannot fight him!" he protested. "Surely he will kill us all!"  
"Be prepared," Stoneteller said. "Don't let him surprise you."

Another chilling wail filled their ears, and all shivered.  
"Go. And do not come back unless you have Sharptooth's pelt."

"Oh, we'll come back with his pelt, alright," Feather murmured. "More like his pelt will come back with us inside."

"Go."

The six cats, still with murmurs of protest, all left the cave.

"What happens?" Snowkit asked. "And who be Sharptooth?"

"Sharptooth is a feared mountain lion. Every moon he comes and chooses one of us to kill and eat," Stoneteller replied. Crag stared after his brother, then dipped his head. "Be safe," he murmured. Snowkit watched as he lost view of the other cats. A cool breeze entered the cave, and he shivered.

Stoneteller turned to Crag. "Take Snowkit to Moss. He can stay there until further notice."

Crag nodded, looking at the small white kit. "Come on, Snowkit. Let's go."

* * *

 **I do not own Warriors.**

 **-Misfortune**


	3. Snow that Falls on Eagle's Nest

Snowkit crouched next to Moss, eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly he heard voices. He pricked his ears forward and strained to hear what was being said. He could only pick up pieces of it.

"...could not succeed. We lost... and Shadow."

"You were... come back. You have to..."

"Stoneteller... we tried... couldn't..."

Snowkit recognized Talon's voice. It was one of the first he heard on the mountaintops. What was going on?

Their voices quieted, and it was a little bit before he heard anything else. But when he did, it was only one word.

"Leave."

Snowkit opened his eyes and looked up at Moss. "Leave?" he whispered. "What appened?"

"I don't know," Moss murmured back. "Now hush."

Snowkit closed his eyes and snuggled into Moss's soft fur.

A while later, he opened his eyes. Moss was gone, and from what he could hear(Snowkit was still getting used to this) she hadn't been gone long.

"Moss?" he called. The pale tabby she-cat appeared outside the tunnel. "Snowkit, stay in there," she called. Snowkit frowned. "Where you going?" he asked. Moss was quiet for a moment. "I'll just be outside. Wait there."

She disappeared. Snowkit felt a growl rising in his throat. He crept forward and listened.

"Shadow has been lost to Sharptooth, along with Feather and Scar," He heard Stoneteller's voice.

"Where are the others?" That was Moss.

"They have been banished," Stoneteller said. A collective gasp rose from the listening cats.

"Bird, Rock, and Talon were loyal guards! Why did you banish them?" Crag protested. Stoneteller bared his teeth. "I told them they weren't to return unless they had the pelt of Sharptooth. They failed," he meowed. Crag glared at him. "Talon is my brother! Bird and Rock were good friends! You had no-"

"Are you questioning my decision, Crag?" Stoneteller asked. Crag looked as if he were about to say something, but rather dipped his head.

"Of course not, Stoneteller," he said. "May the Tribe of Endless Hunting watch over them all."

Without looking back, he turned and raced out of the cave. Snowkit watched him go, then turned to the others.

"We have something to do," Stoneteller said to the cats. He turned his head to look down the tunnel in which Snowkit was hiding.

"Snowkit!" he called. Snowkit padded out of the tunnel, his head low.

"It is time you became a to-be," Stoneteller said. He looked around the gathered cats. "Would you choose what you would like to train as? We have not been able to study your talents in the short time you have been here, so it is up to you to choose."

"I would be prey-hunter," Snowkit said after a moment of thought. Stoneteller looked down at the white kit. "Are you sure?" he asked. "If your skills prove to be those of a cave-guard, you will be one then."

Snowkit dipped his head. "I derstand, Stoneteller." Stoneteller shook his head slightly, then turned to the rest of the tribe. "As of today, Snowkit will be a to-be. His name shall be Snow that Falls on Eagle's Nest, or Snow, as we will come to call him. May the Tribe of Endless Hunting watch him always."

Snow looked at Stoneteller. Did he really have to have a new name? With a glance around the cave, and all the uneasy looks, now didn't seem like a good time to bring it up.

 _I guess I'm Snow that Falls on Eagle's Nest now,_ he thought as he headed to an empty nest that night to sleep.

 _Great._

* * *

 **Phoenixflame of Thunderclan:** **Glad you like it. I won't give up on Snowkit, don't worry.  
**


End file.
